Defense Drone
The Defense Drone is a robot that is located on SkyTown, Elysia and is the second boss fought there, after the Steamlord. Samus is ambushed by this mechanoid when she tries to acquire the Boost Ball. This trap was likely set up by the Elysians (to test those who wish to obtain the Boost Ball) or Ghor. Description The Elysians designed the Defense Drone to guard key areas in SkyTown - however, only one is ever encountered. The Defense Drone's appearance is bronze-colored, bipedal, dome-topped and tank- like. Armor covers the entire outside of the unit, protecting it from harm. A feature at the lower end of the mechanoid looks similar to a rib cage. A large cannon protrudes from the base of the unit and is used for multiple attacks. A single yellow eye is the unit's main optical device. Three antennae are located above the robot's head, which can be damaged by beam or missile fire. After all three antennae are brought offline, the mechanoid will be stunned for a period. This allows the robot's optical device to be damaged by the Grapple Lasso, which causes an erratic spinning motion of the eye and reveals the drone's Control Unit. The dome splits into two parts, and the Control Unit is vulnerable to weapons fire. After the Defense Drone becomes critically damaged, the unit emits a deep fog that covers the area and impairs Samus's view. After the Defense Drone is defeated, it short circuits and collapses, then explodes. The locking device that held the Boost Ball upgrade in place deactivates and the upgrade appears. Arsenal Offensively, the Defense Drone is very well equipped. The main cannon features a homing Plasma Bomb launcher and lock-on missiles. Both these attacks need to be charged for a brief period. The Plasma Bomb can be destroyed with an Ice Missile. Fewer missiles can be fired without charge. The feet are equipped with a booster for propelling the unit far for jumping, and also to slow the speed when falling. They also can create large, expanding electric shockwaves after landing. When the Control Unit is revealed, the Defense Drone will jump to high ledges around the room. It will then fire homing mine balls, which explode and splatter on impact. These are used as a distraction from damaging the Defense Drone's control mechanism and can be destroyed with several shots. Logbook entry Trivia *The Defense Drone's broken parts also appear in a Diorama in the game's Extras menu (see gallery). *The Defense Drone resembles the ED-209, a large two-legged mechanoid from the [[w:c:Robocop:RoboCop (film)|first RoboCop film]]. **The Metal Gears from the games of the same name also look similar to the Defense Drone. Both the ED-209 and Metal Gears were developed as bipedal tanks. They share this trait with the Defense Drone. *Oddly, using hacks reveals that the drone can be killed in a single shot with the Nova Beam and X-Ray Visor combo. Interestingly, its scan may allude to this. *The battle theme of the Defense Drone is an altered version of Boss Reptilian, which is shared with several other creatures in the game. Gallery File:Defence_Drone_5.jpg|Samus fighting the Defense Drone. Defence_Drone.jpg|Samus knocks out one of the three antennas. Defence_Drone_2.jpg|The Defense Drone is stunned. Defense Drone2.jpg|Samus grapples the Drone's optical unit. Defence_Drone_exposed.jpg|The Defense Drone's head is now vulnerable to attack. Defence_Drone_3.jpg|Samus fires missiles at the exposed Control Unit. Defence_Drone_4.jpg|Samus fires at the Drone. SteamlordDiorama2.jpg|The Defense Drone's pieces are shown on the floor in this Diorama. File:Sparthan.jpg|Concept art. Hatchertone.jpg|More Defense Drone art. This seems to be a Phazon-enhanced version. Defense_Drone.png|From ek2studios.com. Defense_Drone.jpg|Pre-release screenshot, in which the Defense Drone is called "Defense Mechanoid". BallistaStorageHolo.png|A decorative hologram depicting the Defense Drone, seen above the doors leading into the Ballista Storage building. Defense Drone X-Ray.jpg|The Defense Drone's internal Engine core (left) along with the Boost Ball (right) as viewed with the X-Ray Visor (via Hacking) es:Robot de Defensa ru:Робот-защитник Category:Bosses Category:Elysia Category:SkyTown Category:Drones Category:Elben Schafers Category:Chozo technology Category:Paul Tozour